


To Catch a Demon

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Angel and Demon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demon Cure, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Points of View, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pain, Reader-Insert, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Supernatural smut, angel trying to save demon!dean, death of demons, demon abuse, reader is an angel, use of grace to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (an angel) finds Demon!Dean killing off the last of Abaddon's loyalist demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in multiple viewpoints. The reader's (an angel) is in italics.

_You’d been looking for Dean for days, to no avail. You were beginning to think that the connection was gone, that finding him was impossible. But you had to see him, you didn’t care what Castiel or Hannah said, their concern for you couldn’t stop the overwhelming need you had to be with Dean. It had been almost two weeks since he’d pulled you from that farmhouse and saved you. Then he’d dumped you in that motel and taken off, disappearing._

_Everyday that passed was another day that weakened the connection between the two of you. In fact, it was almost gone. If you didn’t hurry, you wouldn’t be able to find him at all._

_You finally managed to track him down outside of Minneapolis. You’d found him in a dingy back alley behind some dive bar, a group of demons surrounding him. Your first instinct was to step in and help, use your angel mojo to knock a few of those demons on your ass. Except your mojo was low, in fact it was nearly gone._

_And Dean, well Dean didn’t need your help. He was a firestorm - his intensity unmatched as he wreaked havoc on the demons that had been stupid enough to take him on. Blood flew as his Blade rose and fell, demons collapsing at his feet. Two of them tried to smoke out before he got to them, but his Blade flew through the air, slicing one of them nearly in half as he grabbed the other, dragging her across the alley, then stabbing her in the base of her neck once he retrieved his Blade._

_When every demon in the alley was dead, Dean wiped both sides of the Blade on his pant leg then shoved it in his jacket. He turned around to see you standing at the head of the alley, taking a step back in surprise when he saw you. You could have sworn you saw shame flash across his face before he locked down whatever he was feeling or thinking, his face instantly hard and uncaring._

_“What are you doing here, angel?” he growled. “I thought I dumped you off in that motel with Cas.” He was covered in blood, it was dripping down his arms, over his hands and onto the ground as he stood staring at you._

_“I had to see you,” you managed to whisper. You took several steps into the alley._

_Dean put his hand up, stopping you. “Come on, angel, you don’t want to see me like this. Why don’t you…”_

_Before he could finish what he was saying, you had closed the distance between the two of you and thrown your arms around his neck, kissing him. You could still feel the warmth of the blood and smell the sharp copper scent of it. At first, Dean returned the kiss, his hands tightening on your waist, but then he roughly pushed you away._

_“Enough,” he snarled. “I can’t trust you. You’re just going to use your goddamn grace, try to fix me again.”_

_“But, I can’t,” you whispered. “My grace, it’s...it’s...not what it used to be. You saw me, I couldn’t even heal myself.”_

_Dean gave you a dagger-filled glare, then he pushed past you. You stayed where you were, following him with your eyes. The Impala was parked on the street just outside the alley. You watched as he swung open the door and dropped into the car. He revved the engine as he pulled away from the curb, then he was gone._

_You wrapped your arms around yourself and walked out of the alley. You glanced over your shoulder at the mess he had left behind. You shuddered and hurried down the sidewalk before someone saw you._

* * *

“Goddamn it!” I screamed, pounding my fist against the thin bathroom door. When I heard a resounding crack, I backed away, the rage and anger still inside me. I picked up the lamp on the bedside table and threw it across the room, reveling in the sound of glass shattering.

I spun the cap off a bottle of whiskey and took a long swallow, relishing in the burn. I closed my eyes but all I could see was my angel’s face when I’d pushed her away. Another drink and it was still there.

God, when she’d kissed me… It had felt so good to have my hands on her, to feel her lips on mine. I’d wanted to rip her clothes off, wrap her legs around my waist and take her right there in that alley, even though I’d been covered in the blood of Abaddon’s demons.

The second her lips had touched mine, I’d felt her, in my head, the connection an instant, intense, undeniable presence. She was there, though she’d never really been gone, just...quiet. Even after I’d pushed her away, I could feel her in my head.

“Jesus Christ,” I mumbled to myself. “What the fuck is she doing to me?” I ran my hands through my hair and took another drink. The bottle was empty.

“Shit.” I grabbed some clothes off the floor, checked them for blood then quickly put them on. I’d tossed the keys to the car onto the small table by the door when I’d come in, so I snatched them up as I strode out the door. I’d just have to find a bar. I needed to try and drown out my angel’s presence in my head.

* * *

_ You could taste the whiskey in the back of your throat, you could feel the burn as he swallowed it, feel the oblivion he wanted falling over him. You put your hand on the bar door, not sure if you should go in or just walk away. He’d made it pretty clear he didn’t want to see you. You hung your head, weighing your options. _

_“Screw it,” you muttered and yanked open the door._

_You saw him as soon as you walked in and you knew that he knew you were there. It was in the tensing of his shoulders, the straightening of his back and the way his head turned ever so slightly in your direction. You strode purposefully across the room. You were just a few feet from him when he spoke._

_“You just won’t leave me alone, will you?” he said, not even turning to look at you._

_“I can’t,” you answered. You slipped onto the stool next to him, your hand on his arm. He noticeably flinched but he didn’t pull away._

_“You mean you won’t,” he sighed. He picked up his drink and took a long swallow._

_You sat next to him, your hand on his arm, not speaking, just waiting._

_“I’m not supposed to give a shit,” Dean grumbled. “I shouldn’t worry about you, wonder if you’re okay. I shouldn’t crave you like I do. This...your grace...inside me, it’s eating me alive, clawing it’s way through me and it won’t stop until it tears me apart.”_

_“That’s not what I’m trying to do,” you whispered. “I swear to you. I just...I want to save you.”_

_“You know, there’s something I’ve never asked you.” Dean said. “Why?”_

_You took a deep breath. “It’s...it’s a...” You rested your forehead against his shoulder. “I have my reasons,” you finally said._

_“Think you’ll ever tell me?” he asked._

_“Maybe someday,” you replied, shrugging._

_Dean nodded and took another pull from his drink, draining the glass. “C’mon, angel, let’s get out of here,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you from the bar._

* * *

I’d felt her as soon as she came through the door. I’d been feeling her all night, ever since the kiss in the alley, but it had intensified to the point of pain as soon as she stepped into the bar. I felt my body betray me and turn toward her, but I pulled back at the last second, my head just barely inclining toward her.

I wanted to get up and run away, but instead I talked to her, let her sit next to me, touch me, rest her head on my arm. I couldn’t resist her, couldn’t resist the pull I felt, the ache inside me. I felt it tingling through me, her grace scraping at my insides, trying to get back to its angel. My angel. If I didn’t feed it, it would rip me apart.

When I couldn’t resist any longer, I grabbed her hand and yanked her off of her seat and pulled her out of the bar, leading her to where I’d parked the Impala in a tiny lot outside the bar. I yanked opened the passenger door, pulling her in behind me as I slid across the seat.

I was afraid to break the connection, to stop touching her, because when I was touching her, I felt whole, complete. It had to be an effect of her grace in my veins, at least, that was the only explanation I would accept.

She’d barely pulled the door closed behind her before I was pulling her into my lap and taking her head in my hand, tipping it back so I could kiss her neck. The touch of her skin against my lips made me moan, drawing an answering sigh from my angel.

I ran a hand up her leg and underneath her skirt, caressing the inside of her thigh. I caught her lips in mine, my tongue sliding into her mouth. Her lips were soft and sensuous, her mouth warm and wet.

“I want to fuck that mouth,” I growled. “I want to feel those lips wrapped around my cock.”

My angel moaned and I could feel the desire shooting through her, her body responding to what I’d said, wanting it as much as I did. I reached between us and pulled open my jeans, then I took her hand, guiding it into the waistband. Her fingers brushed past the curls and over my cock, then she was taking me in her hand, her finger gently tracing the vein on the underside. She pushed herself backward until her back was pressed against the dashboard, then she grabbed my jeans and used the belt loops to tug them down my hips. She fell over me and took my cock in her mouth, moaning as she slid down it, sucking greedily. I let my head rest against the back of the seat and tangled my fingers in her hair.

I knew I should have walked away, gotten away from her when I had the chance, but I couldn’t stay away from her, I needed her. Having her mouth wrapped around me, her touching me, it was what I’d been craving, what I’d been searching for. I groaned as she moved, pushing me toward orgasm with every swipe of her tongue.

I needed to touch her, make her feel as good as she was making me feel. I grabbed her waist, pulling her onto the seat, her breasts resting against my thighs, one of her legs on the floor of the passenger seat, the other pressed against the back of the seat. I slid my hands up her bare thighs, grateful that she always wore a skirt. She moaned around me, the vibrations shooting through me. I pulled her panties to the side, my fingers sliding through her folds. She moaned again, her legs opening wider for me. I slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out slowly. my index finger pressing against her clit.

She swallowed around me, her head moving in time to the rhythm of my fingers working inside her, her hips rising off the seat and pushing against my hand. Every tilt of my fingers brought me deeper into her mouth until my own hips were jerking up into her mouth, fucking it just like I’d wanted.

I was close, desperately close, but I wanted to be inside her, I needed to fuck her, to hear her moan as I filled her. I grabbed underneath her arms, pulling her up and laying her on the seat next to me, shoving her skirt up and ripping off the dainty pink panties she was wearing, dropping the them to the floor. I hovered over her, bracing myself against the door, entering her slowly, wanting to take my time, make it last.

She gasped, her hips raised to meet mine, her nails digging into my ass, pulling me deep inside of her. I thrust into her over and over, harder and harder, the feeling of being inside my angel better than any drink, any woman, any kill could ever make me feel. She was gasping and writhing beneath me as we moved together, my own name like a chorus of bells on her lips.

When I finally came, it was hard, and I felt like every ounce of energy had been drained from me. I collapsed on top of Y/N, my arms around her. I waited, anticipating the pain that usually followed as my angel’s grace fought against the demon I’d become. But there was nothing but her warm body beneath mine, her arms around me, her lips against my neck.

I propped myself up on one arm, staring into her eyes. “You didn’t...” I mumbled. “Your grace?”

“I told you I couldn’t,” she interrupted. “I’m too weak. I’ve almost completely…” Her mouth snapped shut.

I sat up, pulling her with me. “You’ve almost what?” I asked.

She sat next to me, straightening her clothes, refusing to look me in the eye. “It’s nothing, it’s...it’s not important,” she muttered, so quietly I almost didn’t hear her.

I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. “Talk to me, angel,” I demanded.

“My grace,” she sighed. “It’s almost gone. When it’s gone, I don’t know, I guess I’ll die or…”

My grip tightened on her, unconsciously squeezing. “What do you mean, you’ll die?” I was shaking my head, refusing to believe it was true.

Tears welled in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. “I don’t care,” she whispered. “It’s worth it to save you. My life for yours. Fair trade.”

I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t understand why an angel would want to give up her life for mine. I was nothing, worthless, a killer.

“Dean, you’re hurting me,” she gasped.

I loosened my hold on her, but I pulled her into my arms, kissing her, my tongue dancing over her lips. “I don’t want you to cure me,” I told her. “Not if it means you die. I can’t let you do that.”

“You don’t have any say in it,” she said. Abruptly, she pulled away from me, pushed open the door and stepped out.

I hurried to follow her, but by the time I climbed from the car, she was gone.

“Son of a bitch!” I screamed.

* * *

_ You hurried from the alley, trying to get some kind of distance between you and Dean. You pulled your phone from your jacket pocket, dialing quickly. It went straight to voicemail. _

_“Sam, it’s Y/N,” you said. “Dean’s in North Dakota. If you hurry, you’ll find him. I’m texting you the address right now.”_

_You disconnected the call, then you stopped and put your hand against the wall of the building next to you, your head suddenly spinning. You felt sick to your stomach, weak and you could barely walk. You hadn’t even tried that time, you’d purposefully fought to keep your grace, to hold onto what little bit was left, but it hadn’t worked. You and Dean were so intertwined, so much a part of each other thanks to your grace, that just a touch or even a kiss pulled the grace from you and into him. It wasn’t yours anymore, it belonged to both of you._

_You sent the address to Sam, then you dialed another number on your phone, though you were barely able to raise it to your ear. You slid down the wall, no longer able to hold yourself up. You rested your head on your knees, hoping you could stay conscious enough to speak. You breathed a sigh of relief when the line was finally answered._

_“Castiel,” you whispered. “I need your help.”_

 

 


End file.
